Sam Allen
|Last appearance = |Portrayer = Sam Page }} Sam Allen is portrayed by actor Samuel Page. Biography The Chase ''' marked the first appearance of Sam Allen, a mysterious man who takes an unusually strong interest in Bree (Marcia Cross). During this episode a mysterious man named Sam Allen visits Bree, insisting he understands her values and wants to work for her. Although initially hesitant, Bree is impressed and hires him. Also one of Bree's employees, Tad (Eric Ian Colton), keeps making major mistakes, but Andrew defends him. Later, Andrew gets upset when Bree plans to fire Tad, and Sam correctly assesses that Andrew is having an affair with him. Later, Sam hints to Bree that Andrew should be let go, then secretly drinks coffee from Andrew's "World's Greatest Son" mug. '''Chromolume No.7 Bree's son Andrew becomes increasingly more jealous of Sam, especially when Bree promotes Sam to vice president, telling Andrew he can share the job with Sam. At a party for Sam, Andrew gets drunk and pushes him, Sam becomes slightly injured. Bree brings a muffin basket as an apology to Sam's house and finds a picture of him as a toddler with her dead husband, Rex van de Kamp. Demanding an explanation, Bree learns that Sam is Rex's son. Hurt, she goes home, but finds Sam there later that night. She learns from him that Rex got his girlfriend pregnant before leaving her for Bree, and his offer to help financially was turned down. After a couple times of seeing Sam, he stopped because it was too painful. Sam reveals he would drive by the Van de Kamp home and watch Bree and Rex and their children, wishing he was part of their home. After Bree learns that Sam's mother died six months ago, she invites him inside so they can drink hot cocoa and talk. An angry looking Andrew watches from the window as the two hug. My Two Young Men Andrew learns that Sam is his half-brother and does not take it very well. Bree has decided to have a family dinner and surprises Orson by telling him that Danielle was just as shocked as Andrew was to hear the news so she plans on coming to the dinner. Bree tells Orson that she feels guilty but he reminds her that she has nothing to feel guilty about. He does not quite understand why she doing all this considering she has no blood connection to Sam. At dinner, Andrew's jealousy increases to the point where he grows furious that Bree would give Rex's old guitar to Sam so after playing a horrible version of Jingle Bells, Andrew smashes the guitar on the fireplace so Sam could not have it. Bree is visibly upset and disappointed in Andrew so instead of Sam leaving, Andrew decides to storm out. Later, Bree confides in Sam that she has enjoyed talking about Rex again because it makes her realize how much she misses him and he tells her she can talk about Rex to him any time. Andrew and Orson both believe Sam is up to something so they decide to team up in order to protect Bree and expose Sam's true intentions. Orson talks to Bree about Sam and while Bree talks about trying to make Sam feel like part of the family, Sam eavesdrops from around the corner and makes a smirk that indicates a hidden agenda. We All Deserve To Die ' Andrew's been digging into Sam's past, including his supposed MBA degree. "Turns out golden child here never got his degree," he tells Sam in front of Bree. Sam explains that he's a "few classes short" because he left school to care for his dying mother. Sam then shows Bree that Andrew charged some items to clients, then used them for himself. Andrew tells Bree that Sam is manipulating her, so she fires Andrew. Sam is alarmed to hear that she plans to eventually take Andrew back in. Shortly afterwards, the food is sabotaged at a dinner Bree is giving while trying to pitch an idea for her new cookbook. Bree sets the sprinklers off to avoid the embarrassment of people eating the food and rejecting the cookbook. Bree believes Sam when he says that it must be Andrew as he hadn't returned his keys; however, Orson points out that this kind of smart, subtle sabotage is more in Sam's style. '''A Little Night Music ' Bree and Sam bump into Lillian Allen at the grocery store. There is clearly some tension between her and Sam. Bree investigates and finds out that Lillian is Sam's supposedly dead mother, not to mention Rex's ex. It turns out that when Sam was 4, Rex asked for full-time custody and Lillian declined — a secret to which Bree was never privy. A few months ago, Sam learned of Rex's offer, and something snapped, and his plan to worm his way into Bree's life was set into motion. Orson says he was right about Sam all along. Bree admits it's a hard pill to swallow because having Sam around has been like having a piece of Rex back, but it now forces her to remember that Rex was a liar too. Bree confronts Sam about his lie about his mom being dead, which he replies by saying that "she's dead to me". He then begins to reporting that he is jealous of the life that Andrew and Danielle had, a life he could have had. He has a tantrum and smashes a vase against the wall. Bree apologizes to Andrew, and tells him and Orson that she's afraid of Sam. '''The Ballad Of Booth Orson, Bree and Andrew are brainstorming ways to get rid of Sam. Orson suggests that Andrew should seduce him. Since Orson feels he’d be useless in a fight, he suggests they pay Sam off. Bree gives him the check of the same amount that Andrew and Danielle received in their trust funds, but Sam tears it up when she tells him he’s not really part of the family. He also vaguely threatens her. In retaliation, Bree brings in a couple of retired police officers – big retired police officers to intimidate him, while having tea and scones. Sam tucks his tail and runs. Bree is quite proud of herself, but Sam’s not quite finished with her. He returns and tells Bree that at the dinner party Bree threw for Sam, apparently Danielle got drunk(which according to Sam "runs in the family") and spilled the beans about how Andrew ran down Carlos’s mother, Juanita "Mama" Solis. Now Sam wants Bree to turn over her entire company to him or he’s going to tell his cop friends. I Guess This is Goodbye Bree tells Orson and Andrew that she is being blackmailed by Sam, as he has found out about Andrew running over Carlos's mother 10 years ago. Bree reveals that she intends to hand over her company in order to silence him. Andrew wants to let Sam go to the police, and states that maybe it is time he owned up to what happened. Orson does not want Bree to give in either, however Bree asks him to leave, as it is between her and Andrew. Bree signs over her company to Sam, and he asks her not to hate him. Bree tells Sam that she doesn't hate him, she pities him and the lonely life he leads. Meanwhile, Orson resents Bree for sending him to prison because of running over Mike, yet giving up her company in order to save Andrew from the same fate. He admits he respected Bree for holding him to her high standards, yet now the respect is gone because she dropped her standards to protect Andrew. Bree insists she had no choice but to protect Andrew, and Orson tells her there is always a choice, and his choice is to no longer be her husband. Andrew finds Bree in Orson's empty room, and she asks for his permission to do something she should have done a long time ago. After saying goodbye to Susan, Bree tells Gabrielle that she has something to tell her that may destroy their friendship Trivia Category:Supporting characters